Survival
by metasgirl
Summary: When twenty four teens are dumped on a deserted island by a mysterious black-haired girl, friendships shatter and romance blossoms.
1. Introduction

"Welcome, one and all, to Survival." A teenager with flowing black hair greeted twenty-four teens with fake enthusiasm. The real fun hadn't started yet- so the girl was bored with formalities and boring small talk.

"When do we get to eat?" Hoagie interrupted. The girl face-palmed herself and cursed under her breath. Then she smiled a faux smile- they would soon pay.

"Later." She assured him, "But first welcome to Survival. We have invited here today Fanny, Patton, Kuki, Wally, Nigel, Rachel, Hoagie, Abby, Sonya, Lee, Lizzie, Harvey, Mushi, Chad, Cree, Maurice, Virginia, Bartie, Lexi (an OC created by Numbuh 175, in her teen form), Bruce, Ashley, Olivia, David and Lenny- all recomissioned of course. You all will be given a pack-" The girl gestured to twenty-four bulging packs. They were colored either orange, green, pink, white, red, or purple. "-And divided into teams of four. Team orange- Fanny, Wally, Nigel and…"

"Please say Kuki!" Wally begged under his breath.

"Kuki!" the girl read off her note card. "Green team is Abby, Patton, Rachel and Hoagie!"

"Woot!" Rachel high-fived Abby.

"Pink team is Sonya, Harvey-"

"Great!" Groaned Harvey.

"-Mushi and Chad. Team white is Lee, Bruce, Ashley and Olivia. Red team is David, Virginia, Bartie and Lexi. And finally, team purple is Lenny, Cree, Maurice and Lizzie."

"No! I can't stand to be away from my Nigie!" Lizzie cried, clutching the purple pack that the girl had just thrown to her to her chest.

"Too bad." The girl shrugged. "Now, will all of you please follow me?" the girl journeyed into the dense forest. Patton trekked behind her, gesturing to the rest of his team to follow. They came to a small clearing a short distance from the beach.

"Okay!" the girl gestured for everybody to stop. "This is the meeting room. Where everybody can meet peacefully." She eyed Cree and Chad when she said that. "So now! You all are on your own!"

"What!" Exclaimed Kuki.

"Yup. Why do you think it's called Survival? You guys have to survive for a few months." The girl smiled wickedly- this was the fun part. "Now please change into your team shirts in your pack. And goodbye!" without warning, a plane swooped down and took off. With the girl in it. "Good luck!" she yelled, and left the teens standing in horror in the clearing.

"Now what?"


	2. Enter! Orange! Green! Pink!

"Well, maybe we should set up camp?" Fanny suggested.

"Where?" Wally moaned.

"Anywhere I guess" Fanny looked around and suddenly broke into a sprint.

"Wait for us!" Kuki cried, clamoring over rocks and shrubs to catch up. Wally and Nigel soon followed. Fanny was standing in a ring of brambles, her hair blowing wildly.

"Ah! Here is a great spot!" she said, dropping her pack of the ground.

"What!" spat Nigel. "It's surrounded by brambles!"

"Exactly!" Fanny exclaimed. "Nobody can get in but us!"

"How?" Wally cried. His arms and legs were scratched up already.

"Figure it out!" Fanny snapped, digging through her pack. She took out a canteen of water, an orange shirt, pants and jacket, a blanket, a waterproof jacket, guidebook on poisonous plants and vegetables and a box of matches. There was also a video camera with a note taped to it.

"Huh." Fanny read the note. "Hey, listen to this- _This camera is used to document your feelings… privately. _–" She read. "Cool." She then dashed off into the forest, yelling that she would be back changed.

"Cool- hey! She took the camera!" Wally complained, taking out his shirt and pants. He then trudged into the forest, Kuki and Nigel heading in separate directions to change. They then came back, Fanny following.

"I set up a camera spot." She announced. She showed them where it was- a nice, secluded location- then looked at the camp.

"Where are the tents?" she asked.

"We don't have any." Wally said darkly.

"What!"

"Yup. We'll have to set up our own shelters." Wally said.

"Great!" Fanny threw her arms in the air and directed her gaze on a tree with giant leaves and thick branches. She grabbed a few from the ground and started to set up camp.

* * *

"Hey. Is this thing on?" Fanny adjusted the camera. "Good. Well, we just finished making shelters." She said, "And… they are falling down probably. But anyway, I can't believe this." She ran a hand through her hair. "I mean seriously!" she laughed bitterly. "Anyway…I am starving. The boys are looking for food- that's good and Kuki is trying to start a fire. There are clouds gathering in the sky…it looks like it's going to rain tonight. Oh joy. Well. I have to go. Wally is yelling that he found food. Bye." And with that, the camera shut off.

* * *

"This is just perfect." Hoagie yelled. "We're stuck here in the middle of the forest!"

"No doh!" Abby snapped at him.

"Everyone, just calm down." Rachel tried in vain to calm her team.

"Erg. Can I yell at them Rachel?" Patton asked.

"Sure." Rachel plugged her ears and ducked away.

"SHUT UP!" Patton screamed. Everyone stared at the Polish boy who sheepishly smiled.

"Thank you." Rachel dusted herself off. "Now. Why don't we find a place for camp?"

"Sure." Abby shrugged.

"Cool. Follow me." Patton gestured for his team to follow. They soon reached a small island in the center of a lake. Well, they were on the coast and standing on tiptoes and small rocks trying to see the island.

"There." Patton pointed to the island as the rest of his team looked on in interest.

"How are we gonna get there!" Hoagie demanded, swinging his arms up.

"Uh…" Patton mused, shuffling his feet nervously. "We could swim?"

"Abby's not swimming." Abby announced.

"C'mon guys! We have to work together!" Patton whined like a little kid.

"Well, I'm not swimming either." Hoagie declared, sitting on the dry ground.

"Abby, please?" Patton begged.

"No way, Patton." Abby argued, flopping down next to Hoagie.

"Rachel?" Patton turned in desperation to Rachel, who stood with her back turned to him. No reply.

"Please? C'mon Rach!" Patton begged. No reply. Patton sighed and gave in.

"Ha!" Hoagie laughed.

"Aha! I have an idea!" Rachel declared. "Okay, the island is a really, really good idea…"

"What?" Hoagie coughed. Patton glared at him evilly.

"…But we can't get there, right?" Rachel continued. Everybody nodded. "So, how about we carve a boat?" she suggested. Patton cheered as Hoagie looked at her in speculation.

"How?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, there's a log over there." Rachel pointed, "And I'm sure one of us has a knife in their pack."

"Let's check." Abby said, already rummaging through her pack. After digging through canteens, guidebooks and clothing, everyone announced they didn't have a knife.

"Well, no island, I guess." Hoagie said in mock disappointment.

"Wait! I have a hatchet!" Patton announced. He then held up the hatchet while Abby and Rachel cheered. He dashed over to the log and started chipping away while the rest of the team changed and set up a camera spot.

* * *

"Okay!" Patton announced into the camera. "I am here…and it's our first day here. Right now, Hoagie is chipping away on the log- and I don't think he likes the island idea. Oh well!" he laughed. "So anyway, we're team green and such… Abby is gathering food while Rachel is setting up a temporary camp. So yeah. Uh…" He trailed off, looking bored already. "Bye." The camera went black.

* * *

"Ah!" Sonya squeaked as she realized they were alone.

"Calm down Sonya." Mushi rolled her eyes.

"But…but…" Sonya whimpered, looking totally pathetic at that moment.

"Ugh." Chad grumbled, sitting down on the mossy floor. "I got stuck with the whiner."

"This is just great!" Harvey screamed, practically throwing a tantrum, even though he was fourteen.

"Calm down Harvey." Mushi commanded, glaring at them from underneath her dark purple eyelashes.

"But I'm stuck here…" His voice escalated in fear, "With nobody but you idiots!"

"The real problem is that I don't have any makeup!" Mushi cried.

"No, the real problem is that we don't have any snacks!" squeaked Sonya.

"No, the real problem is that I'm missing football practice!" yelled Chad.

"All of you quiet!" Commanded Mushi. The bickering group fell silent. "Now! Let's find camp."

"Who made you leader?" asked Chad, narrowing his eyes.

"Shut up." Mushi commanded with an air of authority so strong, Chad sheepishly shouldered his pack and followed Mushi as she trekked through the dense forest. They finally arrived at what looked like the wreckage of a plane.

"Perfect! Emoish…and a good hiding spot." Mushi approved the plane.

"This isn't a plane…" Sonya mumbled slowly, though nobody heard her.

"This is horrible! It's probably crawling with germs!" Harvey shrieked.

"Sure." Mushi rolled her eyes and disappeared into the plane. "Woot! Hey guys!" she poked her head out, "There are beds in here!" The group shared one look and clamored into the ship. There were four beds all in a row and a small curtain dividing them into sections of two. The curtain was pulled aside.

"So…any lecture?" Harvey asked, obviously waiting.

"About what?" Mushi looked up curiously.

"About the boys and girls sections?" Harvey asked, while Sonya and Chad stared at the metal floor in embarrassment.

"What? No. I don't really care what you do." Mushi shrugged.

"Oh." Harvey said quietly.

"Well. Bye. I'll be back…" she said, disappearing with the camera.

"Kay." Harvey goggled after her.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Sonya." Sonya announced into the camera. "And, well… Okay. The plane we're staying in…It's a Scamper. Sector Z was last seen here."

* * *

A/N: The other teams soon to follow.


End file.
